Lumiose City
Lumiose City (Japanese: ミアレシティ Lumiose Shiti) is the main city of the Kalos region. At the center of the city, there is the Prism Tower, which serves as its symbol. Lumiose City's Gym is located within the Prism Tower, and is an -type Gym led by Clemont. Lumiose City has many avenues and plazas, but only 2 boulevards — North and South Boulevards. At a population of 416, Lumiose City is the largest and most populated city in the Pokémon world. Transportation The player character can ride the Gogoat Shuttle in the city as their mode of transportation. The player character may also ride the Lumi Cab for even faster, but more expensive transportation. Places of Interest Services *Lumiose South Pokémon Center, Located on South Boulevard. *PR Video Studio, Located on South Boulevard. *Friseur Furfrou, Located on Vernal Avenue. *Coiffure Clips, Located on South Boulevard. *Loto-ID Center, Located in Estival Avenue *Lumiose North Pokémon Center, Located on North Boulevard. *Hotel Richissime, Located on North Boulevard. *Lumiose Magneta Pokémon Center, Located in Magneta Plaza. Facilities *Pokémon Lab, Located on South Boulevard. *Lumiose Press, Located on Estival Avenue. *Looker Bureau/Vacant Storefront, Located near Rouge Plaza. *Lumiose Museum, Located on North Boulevard. *Battle Institute, Located on North Boulevard. *Prism Tower, Located in Centrico Plaza. Shopping *Boutique Couture, Located on Vernal Avenue. *Herboriste, Located on Vernal Avenue. *Stone Emporium, Located on Vernal Avenue. *Poké Ball Boutique, Located on Autumnal Avenue. Fine Dining *Resturant Le Nah, Located on South Boulevard. *Galette Stand, Located on North Boulevard. *Juice Shoppe, Located on Autumnal Avenue. *Resturant Le Yeah, Located on Autumnal Avenue. *Resturant Le Wow, Located on Hibernal Avenue. *Sushi High Roller, Located near Rouge Plaza, Across from Looker Bureau. Cafés *Lysandre Cafe, Located near Magneta Plaza, across from the Pokémon Center. *Café Cyclone *Café Introversion *Café Classe *Café Woof *Café Soleil *Shutterbug Café *Café Rouleau *Café Gallant *Café Triste *Café Pokémon-Amie *Café Ultimo *Café Kizuna *Café Action! *Café Bataille Appearances Games ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U'' Lumiose City was confirmed to appear as a stage for Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U for the Nintendo 3DS version and Sakurai mentions in Miiverse that the fighters will be fighting on Prism Tower. Anime Lumiose City is the hometown of Clemont and Bonnie, along with their father Meyer and Clemont's Clembot. The Conference of the Pokémon League for the Kalos region takes place here. Lumiose City also offers an international airport which has flights serving Kanto, Hoenn and other regions within the Pokémon world. A battlefield is available on the airport's observation deck for trainers wishing to battle while waiting for their flight. Trivia *Like Kalos being based on France, Lumiose City is based on France's capital city, Paris. The Prism Tower is based on the Eiffel Tower and the plaza's names are colors in French. *Lumiose City is the largest city in Kalos with 416 inhabitants, and by far, the largest and most populated city in the Pokemon world. *Lumiose City's name may be derived from Paris's nickname, "La Ville-Lumière", which means "The City of Light". *There used to be a glitch where saving in the Lumiose City outskirts would instantly corrupt the save file and freeze the game. If it occurred, players would have to format the save and start over. It was particularly easy to encounter, as unsuspecting players would be tempted to save in what is easily the largest and most disorienting city in Kalos. As a result of this, Nintendo released an updated version of the game to stop the glitch. *If the player character went to the second floor of an unnamed building, a supposed "Ghost figure" of a Hex Maniac would come out of the elevator, walk by the player character and say "No, you're not the one", before disappearing. This Hex Maniac cannot be encountered again. This has led to a series of Creepypasta videos called the "Lumiose Ghost Girl" with origins of why she is there. Also in Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in Mt. Pyre, a Hex Maniac will say the exact same words to the player character. *In the anime series, this is the location where Ash's Kalos journey both begins and ends as he arrived in the first episode and departed on the final episode. (This was also the setting of the Flare incident in the XYZ season). *When the Power Plant's power has been restored, you have to watch the tower be lit up, Shauna will say Clemont and Bonnie are her friends, possibly meeting the same way they did in the anime. Gallery Lumiose1.jpg|Calem rollerblading in Lumiose City Lumiose2.jpg|Calem on a Lumiose City street Lumiose3.jpg|Serena on a bridge over a body of water, overlooking Lumiose City's symbol Lumiose4.jpg GhostInLumiose.jpg|"Ghost in unnamed building" event. Note the usage of the Hex Maniac's model Lumiose City (Anime).png|Aerial Shot of Lumiose City in the Anime Category:Gym City Category:Capital City Category:Game locations Category:Anime locations Category:Pokémon League